themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelved
Shelved is the 10th song on the album Goths. Bassist Peter Hughes wrote and sang the last verse of the song. Lyrics I wanna ride the hydraulics Lit up like the North Star I wanna wallow in the spoils before the crowd I wanna play my guitar Not gonna sit up and beg Not gonna do tricks Not gonna stand here on a sound stage Tethered to a crucifix The ride's over, I know But I'm not ready to go I wanna flash my pastel colors by the rail On a windy day at Pimlico Don't want to write songs with this clown they set me up with in a Los Angeles rehearsal studio Not gonna tour with Trent Reznor Third of three, bottom of the bill You can't pay me to make that kind of music Not gonna swallow that pill The ride's over, I know But I'm not ready to go Maybe Dad is right I'm still young And I can write C++ just as good as anyone I know this guy at LucasArts He says they're looking for hands In fifteen years I'll be puttin' back beers With my feet in the sand Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Anyway, this is a song about a band that's being encouraged to maybe change with the times a little bit, they're not really feeling it. When you make an album and they refuse to release it, they say that the album has been shelved. This is called 'Shelved'." -- 2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *"This song, this one is about a band, right, and they make a record, but it doesn't get released because trends have changed. And, like, and they get told to change the record, and then they're like, well no, but that's our dream and our vision, and the guys say, 'No one in the entire civilized world gives a fuck about your dream or vision, right. We, we, we gave you a $250,000 advance and we intend to recoup it or die trying.' And then so they're not a band anymore after that, they go get jobs. And then later they talk about when they were a band. But the album gets put on the shelf. In the record business, that's called being 'shelved', and that's the name of the song." -- 2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA Things Referenced in this Song * Trent Reznor is a singer-songwriter best known as the front-man of the industrial rock band Nine Inch Nails. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-06-23 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-06-24 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-06-26 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2017-06-27 - Blue Hills Bank Pavilion - Boston, MA *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-06-30 - Merriweather Post Pavilion - Columbia, MD *2017-07-01 - PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Music - Cincinnati, OH *2017-07-02 - Rose Music Center - Huber Heights, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-05 - Sumtur Ampitheatre - Papillion, NE *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-07 - The Palace Theatre - St. Paul, MN *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-07-11 - The Washington Pavilion - Sioux Falls, SD *2017-07-12 - Peabody Opera House - St. Louis, MO *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-07-14 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA Videos of this Song * 2017-06-06 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA Category:Goths songs Category:Video